


Ten Minutes

by DragonsFlight



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Falling In Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25136272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFlight/pseuds/DragonsFlight
Summary: Will turns up in Tortuga looking a right mess. He runs into Jack Sparrow who is determined to get to the 'bottom' of the blacksmith's problems.
Relationships: Jack Sparrow/Will Turner
Comments: 4
Kudos: 295





	1. Tortuga

Will was beside himself with frustration as he glared down into the murky abyss of of his seventh mug of ale. He'd been in Tortuga for almost two weeks now and his coins were wearing thin in his pocket. The blacksmith knew he couldn't stay here forever, and yet he had nowhere else to go. His life was over. The pain of everything that had happened weighed heavily on every part of his being. The best remedy he could procure was drinking himself into oblivion and hoping for a miracle.

The tavern in which he sat was loud and crowded. Women in various states of undress shrieked with laughter as drunken pirates traded coins for favors. Men were shouting and whooping, shoving one another and spilling drink across the floor. The din was merely a faint background murmur to Will as he downed half of his tankard, pulling a face at the off taste of the cheap ale but swallowing it just the same. Will was about to whistle the barkeep for another pint when his thought was interrupted by a man suddenly taking a seat beside him.

“William Turner,” a familiar voice chuckled, bejeweled hand reaching over to snag what remained of his pint of ale.

Will turned to watch Captain Jack Sparrow down the last of his drink and slam the tankard back onto the edge of the bar.

“Jack?” Will squinted drunkenly at the pirate in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

“More to the point mate, what are _you_ doing here? What dreadful misfortune has brought the noble William hither unto the shores of..." he gestured in his sluggish way at the rest of the room, "pirates and sin?”

The world seemed to sway as Will grasped for an answer that wouldn't reveal the current state his life was in. “Business,” he mumbled, resting his elbow on the bar and laying his head in his open palm. By god, why had he drank so much? This was hardly the proper moment to be getting involved with the likes of Jack Sparrow and yet... Will looked over at the pirate, his face contorted in confusion as he felt a familiar, powerful surge in his chest. It was like excitement... or intrigue... but different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Business?” Jack parroted with a skeptical smirk, curiosity flickering across his dark eyes as he tried to place the look of confusion on the younger man's face. "Do elaborate, dear William."

Will looked away and muttered, “I should go,” before making a very pitiful attempt at standing. He stumbled and caught himself on the bar, cursing as his equilibrium betrayed him and the world spun a bit too fast for comfort. He drew a breath and was going to try again when Jack stopped him.

“You're in a right state there, lad. C'mon.” Jack pulled Will's arm over his shoulder and hoisted him up, seemingly without much effort. “Right. Where to-?” Jack stopped short when Will's weight became suddenly heavier. The younger man had lost consciousness and his head dipped and lulled forward towards the floor. Jack sighed. “Bugger. Gibbs! Little help!”

* * *

Will awoke with a soft growl of pain. His head was aching and his mouth was filled with the sickening taste of ale and vomit. The world was still swaying up and down, side to side, rhythmic yet more gentle than it had been earlier. The blacksmith opened his eyes to a blurry, dark room that was dimly lit by a few half-spent candles. His fingers roamed blindly, grasping around him and finding that he was laying on a bed of considerably unruly sheets and blankets. He stared up at the wooden planks of the ceiling as he tried to remember where he was and how he'd gotten there. The pitch and yaw of the world around him was coupled with the loud groaning of wood as it strained against itself. Realization suddenly hit him. He was on a ship. Quickly he lifted his hands to his face but found no bonds or chains. So he wasn't a captive? He hoped not.

The sound of a door opening drew his attention to the far side of the room. Heavy footfalls brought none other than Jack Sparrow into the soft candlelight.

“Well well, sleeping beauty finally awakens.”

“Jack?” Will croaked through a dry throat and lips.

“Ah, ah.” Jack held up a finger and shook his head. He walked over and sat on the bed beside Will, sliding a hand under his head and lifting him up slightly. “Drink,” Jack ordered, putting a cup to Will's lips.

The younger man obeyed, relieved to taste clean water flowing past his lips and down his throat. After draining the cup he coughed and then sighed in relief.

Jack laid him down again and began pulling at the strings of Will's shirt, loosening them.

Will was quick to grab Jack's wrists and stop him, his eyes furrowing in a ' _What do you think you're doing?_ ' sort of glare.

Jack's face didn't change and his words were very matter-of-fact when he spoke. “You are not sleeping in me bed whilst covered in your own spewage, savvy?”

Will cast his eyes down at his shirt and noticed that he had indeed covered himself in sick, though he hadn't the memory of it.

Jack shook his wrists free from Will's grasp and kept working, eventually pulling the laces loose and removing the shirt from Will's torso with a bit of maneuvering.

“Are we on the _Pearl?_ ” Will asked quietly, closing his eyes as a sharp stab of pain split the space between his ears.

“Aye, young William. You are safe and sound aboard the _Black Pearl._ It's your lucky day.” Jack leaned over and pulled a bucket of water close to his feet. He reached in and pulled out a soaked rag, ringing it free of excess and turning to rub the wet cloth over Will's naked chest.

Initially Will flinched at the cold touch of the rag, but he was hurting too much to protest whatever Jack was doing. The rag slid slowly across his chest, wiping away whatever impurities might be there from his long days of wandering Tortuga. Another dip in the water, another cold press that made him jolt. As Jack moved the rag over his body, the older man's thumb brushed Will's left nipple, then rubbed it more intently.

Will let out a soft noise of pleasure and then quickly grit his teeth together to make himself stop.

Jack chuckled to himself. “So, are you going to tell me your true reasons for being in Tortuga, or do I have to interrogate you?”

Will grunted. “Why do you care?” A sharp tug to his nipple made him yelp. The touch of Jack's hands burned hot in his stomach. He wished it wouldn't.

“Call it a hunch,” Jack simpered in reply. “An upstanding young lad such as yourself with marketable skills and a bonny lass to woo. Now why would he be drowning his life in ale in the pits of Tortuga?”

This earned a low growl from Will who placed a hand over his face and was quiet for a moment. “I don't want to talk about it,” he mumbled, unwilling to budge.

“Very well,” Jack agreed, dragging the wash cloth across Will's stomach and lower. He stopped just above his waistband and grinned with amusement. “Perhaps then, shall we talk about the next thing that pops up?”

Will glanced down to discern what Jack meant, and to his horror saw that his own arousal was tenting the fabric between his legs. He blushed furiously and rolled onto his side, away from Jack. “I'm sorry! I don't- Please forget it. I'm still drunk.” His face burned red hot with embarrassment. Why, WHY was he turned on? He was rapidly contemplating the fastest way to end himself when Jack put a firm hand on his shoulder and pulled him back over again.

“Come lad, nothing to be embarrassed about. A man is most honest when he's belligerently drunk. How about a little game, eh?”

Will looked up at the Captain. “Game? I'm not up for games, Jack.”

“I think you are already 'up,' love,” Jack grinned as he watched Will's face flush again. It really was a beautiful color. So befitting the of the young man. His innocence was like a precious jewel that Jack was resisting to reach out and steal all for himself. It was so alluring that he couldn't take his eyes off of Will. “This is the game,” he said, dragging his index finger down the center of Will's chest. “If you can resist the charms of Captain Jack Sparrow for ten minutes, I won't ask you another question about what the world has done to you.”

“Charms?” Will scoffed. “You're about as charming as the Devil himself.”

“I think you'll find,” Jack murmured a bit softer, reaching up and hooking his fingers in the hem of Will's pants, “that the Devil can be mighty charming indeed, lad. Do we have an accord?”

Will pursed his lips and then scoffed again. “I think I'd rather hang myself off the bow of the ship.”

Jack just laughed. “Come, come, love. What've you got to lose? Surely you can resist a filthy pirate for ten minutes, mm?”

Will growled a curse under his breath and rubbed his face again. “Fine!” he conceded with an exasperated groan. “You're not going to win.”

“Then we have an accord,” Jack agreed, and deftly yanked Will's pants down over his hips, down his legs, and tossed them aside where they couldn't easily be retrieved. Jack was still for a moment, drinking in the beautiful sight before him that was bathed in shadow and candlelight. He took amusement with the fact that Will had turned his face away and was staring intently at the wall. “You know, William,” Jack's words were low and smooth, almost a purr as they rolled off his lips, “you are a very attractive young man.” He smiled to himself when Will pretended to ignore him. Jack then reached over to the chest beside the bed and grasped a strange object, turning it over. Will recognized it as an hourglass, but far smaller than he'd seen before.

“Is that ten minutes?” Will asked, looking from the curved bottle of sand to Jack's leering expression.

“Aye,” Jack nodded and climbed onto the bed, straddling Will's knees as a hopeful preventative measure that he wouldn't get kicked. “You're on the clock lad.” Jack noted that Will looked a touch frightened, and he almost felt remorseful for putting him in such a position... almost. He wasn't a man to let such a bountiful opportunity slip through his fingers. The pirate leaned down and began kissing gentle lines down the trail of hair growing south from Will's navel. He felt Will's muscles tense beneath his lips after each kiss. He enjoyed the young man's stubbornness. It further spurred him to continue.

Will grit his teeth and stared at the sand bottle, determined not to give in to Jack. He was confident in his ability to withstand whatever the pirate planned to do. At least, that was, until Jack's mouth closed over Will's arousal and began sucking vigerously. Will couldn't stop himself from crying out. He gripped the sheets hard and tried not to let the glorious, warm, wet, wonderful, enveloping sensation overtake him. It was an effort in utter futility. Unbeknownst to Jack or anyone, Will had never had someone between his legs in such a manner as this. Neither woman nor man. He'd touched himself, of course. But this was an entirely new frontier that blindsided him like being struck by a carthorse. 

Jack's tongue slid lazily along the underside of the other man's shaft, occasionally moving up to tease his slit and the area underneath. The pirate busied his right hand with another important task, cupping and massaging the tender flesh that hung below Will's shaft. Much to Jack's delight, Will's fingers reached down, shakily, hesitantly, and began to tangle in his dreadlocks, not attempting to pull him away, but rather encouraging him... nay, begging him to continue.

“Jack...” Will moaned, bucking his hips into the pirate's mouth with wanton ecstasy. “I-I can't... ahh!” The younger man shook with pleasure and came, painting the pirate's throat with a warm prize for his efforts.

Jack had ignored the verbal warning on purpose, quickening his efforts when Will had called his name. As he felt the warm release of Will's orgasm, he swallowed quickly, savoring the salty (and considerably sweeter, compared to his own) taste of the man beneath him. Jack waited for Will's spasms to stop before looking up with a wet, triumphant smirk. “I reckon that was about 3 minutes,” he chuckled darkly. Sure enough, the hourglass was still nearly full of sand.

Will was breathless. He lay there for a long moment, feeling the tingling sensations that flowed from his fingertips to his toes. He knew he'd lost the bet. And he'd lost horribly. Defeated, he covered his face with his hands and fell quiet as he considered his words. An accord was an accord. “Elizabeth left,” he mumbled through his hands, feeling hot tears start to burn at the corners of his eyes. “The blacksmith's shop was sold. I lost everything. I have nothing, Jack.”

Jack Sparrow crawled the rest of the way up Will's body and gently pulled his hands away from his face. He leaned in slowly, softly kissing each side of the younger man's face where tears had left streaks on his skin. “Bit rude to cry after getting off in a man's mouth, eh love?” He smiled and Will laughed lightly and rubbed his eyes. “Turn over for me,” Jack nudged and the younger complied. “Mm yes. There's a good lad,” the pirate crooned, running his hands over Will's muscled shoulders and rubbing hard with his thumbs. His massaging ventured southward, applying pressure to Will's lower back and eventually stopping just short of his hips.

Will opened his mouth to question what Jack was doing when he was abruptly answered by a warm tongue pressing between his cheeks. “Oh god, Jack...” Will moaned loudly as the invading warmth penetrated his body, sending sharp jolts of pleasure through his nerves and reinvigorating his arousal. He clutched madly at the sheets, trying to contain himself and stay still long enough to enjoy this strange, forbidden pleasure.

After a few minutes the tongue was replaced with a finger, and then two. Will was incapacitated. He curled his toes and moaned Jack's name into the bed. Jack's fingertips pressed on something inside him and Will cried out, much to the pirate's delight.

“Right here, is it?” Jack asked, pressing on the spot again and making Will squirm. “I'd lay a wager that you didn't even know it felt good back here, eh?” Will just shook his head and buried his face in the blankets. “As I said, it's your lucky day.” Jack reached over to the chest and retrieved a small, glass bottle from within. He uncorked and tipped the bottle, sending cold liquid dripping down the crevice of Will's valley. Jack's fingers went to work collecting the slick liquid and pushing it inside where it would be needed. “Relax,” Jack ordered quietly, scissoring his two fingers inside of Will.

Will was too lost in the sensations of Jack's hands to be anywhere near coherent. He tried to relax _down there_. Not a task he'd ever been charged with before. Jack pulled Will's hips up and a moment later, a familiar hardness not unlike Will's own was rubbing back and forth against the slick expanse of his backside. “Relax,” Jack repeated in a warm murmur, reaching underneath to stroke Will's stiff arousal. Jack pushed forward slowly and both men were moaning as they connected.

Will vaguely noted somewhere in the back of his mind how tender and considerate Jack was. It was obvious that the pirate was trying not to hurt him. And it did hurt, a little at first. But by god it felt so good too. Every thrust of Jack's hips sent an otherworldly pleasure through Will's body. The slick, wet, warm thump of their bodies connecting over and over was enough to drive him near madness. He was yelling Jack's name, begging him not to stop. At long last, Jack grabbed the other man's hips roughly and yanked him into his pelvis where he held and came hard. Will felt the warm spill of Jack's orgasm fill him and it was enough to push him over the edge a second time. He came on the sheets, nearly screaming when Jack reached underneath and furiously stroked him, milking every last drop from the man who trembled so beautifully beneath him.

Spent and utterly exhausted, both men collapsed in a heap on the bed. Will turned over to face the pirate who he'd just allowed to do the most unspeakable things to him. To his surprise, Jack pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss that mingled their tongues and saliva. The kiss was so hungry, so full of lust and desire, Will feared he might be consumed by it.

“You still taste a mite like vomit, lad,” Jack grinned as he pulled back, earning another soft laugh from Will.

“You taste like me.” Will looked away, embarrassed at his own words. But Jack just tipped his chin up and kissed him again. Jack was stroking Will's face gently with his thumb when he breathed a few words that made all of the tingles come rushing back to Will's body. “Stay with me.”

Will looked up into those dark, often sinister eyes that were now full of a gentle longing that he had never before seen. “You mean here?” Will asked. “On the _Pearl?_ With you?”

“Aye love, if you'll have me, Captain Jack Sparrow.”

Will seemed to consider the proposal for longer than the pirate would've hoped. He met Jack's gaze and slowly touched his fingers to the black, bejeweled beard that adorned his face. “Only if you'll do it to me again,” Will murmured.

Jack could only grin, his gold and silver teeth glimmering in the candlelight. “We have an accord then.”

-end-


	2. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More plotless smut. Enjoy. <3

The morning light filtered leisurely in through the large windows on the stern of the _Black Pearl_. Bit by bit it reached over and gently touched the face of one, Captain Jack Sparrow, who lay sprawled and naked over the top of the sheets. Grunting indignantly, Jack swatted halfheartedly at the light, as if he could some how shoo it away and prevent it from waking him. He had been having the most wonderful of dreams, after all.

With a low groan, Jack rolled over and felt around the bed blindly. _Empty._ Of course it was. He'd dreamt about William Turner before, but never in such exquisite, delicious detail. He could swear the taste of the other man's skin still lingered on his tongue. Jack loved women; everyone knew that. But there was something very special about William that riled up something primal inside him. The blacksmith was feisty, bullheaded (not unlike himself), but also soft under all that bravado. There was a tender, honest heart beneath that boyish pride that came out when he surrendered to Jack's touch. Jack shivered at the thought. The images in his mind had brought his cock to full mast. He rolled onto his back and wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking slowly. Oh, yes. Watching William blush and writhe in pleasure beneath him was just about the best thing in the entire world.

It wasn't long before Jack was groaning and bucking his hips, spraying warm seed over his own abdomen as the memories of his dream pushed him over the edge. He lay there for a long while, clutching his softening erection and letting the spasms of his orgasm gradually slow. Eventually he pushed himself up with a grunt. He needed to check on the crew. As he swung his legs over the side of the bed, he stopped short. There on the floor was a bucket of water and a rag...

Jack's lips pulled into a smirk. _Not a dream._

He used the rag to wash himself before getting up and pulling his scattered clothing back onto his body. Hurrying to the double doors, he flung them open and cast his eyes around the deck of the ship. Most of the crew were still asleep, but naturally his first mate was up and about.

“Gibbs!” Jack called in a husky growl, beckoning him over.

“Aye cap'n!” The larger man sauntered up to the captain and gave a vague gesture towards the rest of the ship. “We're underway cap'n. The winds be favoring us and we're bearing West to the next port. Three days at best, I reckon.”

“Good man. Keep her on course.” Jack cast his eyes about before leaning in closer to Gibbs and lowering his voice. “Where's Mr. Turner?”

“Ah. He's below deck. Cleaning swords as it were.”

Jack patted Gibbs on the shoulder and made for the narrow staircase that led down.

* * *

Beneath the creaking floorboards of the upper deck, Will Turner sat perched on an old crate near the capstan, dragging a whetstone slowly along the blade of a sword. He was entirely focused on the task at hand. So much so that he didn't hear the slow padding of Jack's languid steps approaching from behind.

“Could've stayed in bed if you were intent on polishing swords, mate.”

Will jumped from the crate and spun around, brandishing his sword in Jack's direction. He paused, “Jack.”

Jack chuckled softly and held up both hands. “Easy, love. No need to twist your knickers up.”

Will lowered his weapon and his eyes, turning away from Jack and going about collecting the other blades that had been scattered about as he'd been working on them.

Jack furrowed his brow as he watched Will pointedly avoid looking at him. Was he angry about last night? Bit of morning-after regret? It was possible. But he had to know for sure. Jack pulled his sword out. The scraping of metal caught Will's ear and made him turn back around.

“Put your sword back up,” Jack ordered.

Will had barely pulled his steel blade back into position when Jack struck, jumping forward and bringing their weapons together with a loud crack. He pushed hard against Will's parry, shoving the younger man up against the wall of the ship. Briefly his eyes swept over the blacksmith's expression, finding not anger but rather surprise and confusion. Jack's voice was soft despite the strength with which he held Will against the wall, “Are you angry that I snogged you between the legs?”

Will shoved him back with a grunt, striking hard and missing as Jack stepped aside and dodged the blow. The younger man's face was flushed again, and not from their swordplay. He swung hard to keep Jack's eyes off the color his cheeks had turned. “I'm not,” he said indignantly as their swords struck and scratched against one another.

“Codswallop,” Jack spat, “You're hiding.” Jack reached around their swords and grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt, yanking him close and kissing him hard on the mouth. Will's body tensed but he didn't pull away. He let go of his sword and Jack did the same. Their weapons clattered to the floor and Jack held Will tightly, pushing his thigh between the younger man's legs.

“Have I done you wrong?” Jack murmured against Will's lips, punctuating his question with a roll of his knee.

Will groaned and shook his head. “No, I'm just- ah... Jack.”

Jack moved his leg and replaced it with his right hand, smirking to himself as he found the other man getting hard beneath the touch of his fingers. “You're ashamed then,” he mused softly, massaging Will's cock through the fabric of his pants. “You're ashamed of being with a man. With a pirate.”

“Jack, stop. Someone will see us,” Will pleaded quietly, unable to hide the hitch in his breath as Jack's hand dipped below the hem of his pants and grasped his cock.

“Let them see,” Jack was unbothered by Will's warning as he stroked him fully, quickly; slicking his cock with the other man's warm pre. He made sure to pay special attention to the sensitive spots he'd discovered the night before. Leaning in, he put his lips next to Will's ear and whispered, “I'll fuck you in front of the crew if you like.”

Will shuddered and came in Jack's hand, clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that accompanied it.

Jack chuckled darkly and slowly let go, lifting his fingers to his lips and licking a line of wet off them. “You're a naughty man, Mr. Turner. Shall I take that as a yes?” He held up his wet hand for Will to see.

Will was breathless. “I think you're trying to kill me,” he huffed, his pulse still pounding hard in his throat.

“On the contrary, love. I'm showing you how to live to the fullest.” Jack kissed Will more gently this time, lingering on his lips as they shared the taste of one another. He pulled back and softly stroked Will's face. “I'll stop if you want me to.”

Will shook his head. “No, Jack. I just needed to think things over with a clear head. I need to... try this sober."

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well then, Mr. Turner. I think I know just what to do. Come with me."

* * *

Will stared at the man sitting before him, unsure what to say or do in that very moment. He knew Jack as a man to cook up some wild ideas, but he wasn't entirely prepared for this.

They were back in the Captain's quarters, thankfully with the door locked. Jack Sparrow sat in the captain's chair before him, stark naked and half erect. His face was bemused as he curled a finger in a come-hither motion to other man.

Cautiously, Will stepped forward. 

"You'll never figure yourself out if you can't get past the fear, mate." Jack eyed him with a smile that made his gold tooth glint in the morning sunlight. 

A slight scowl folded Will's eyebrows. "I'm not afraid of you."

"No? Well go on then." He gestured at his naked body. "Figure away."

With a deep inhale, Will knelt before Jack and gingerly reached out a hand to touch his chest. He tried not to think about the way Jack was smirking at him as he ran his fingers over those smooth pectorals. He half expected a man like Jack to have far more body hair than he did. Slowly his touch wandered, carefully circling scars, touching old bullet wounds, and tracing the lines of the tattoo that wrapped around Jack's abdomen from the back onto his right side. He'd never really seen Jack's body before. Even last night, it was more touch than anything else. Lower his fingers wandered, stopping amid the hair that grew down Jack's navel. He paused, staring at the pirate's erection. Gently, Jack's fingers slipped under Will's chin and turned his face up to look at him.

"There are no have-to's in piracy, William. Only want-to's."

"I know," Will nodded and bent forward, taking Jack's cock in his hand and closing his mouth over the tip.

It was Jack's turn to cry out in surprise and delight. He reached up and curled his fingers tightly in Will's hair. "Bloody hell," he groaned as Will's mouth and tongue slid along his shaft. In the back of his mind, he was glad he'd rubbed one out earlier. Otherwise he might've immediately cum the second Will's lips were on him. Blimey, he'd had dreams about it. He'd thought about it while awake. But having it actually happen was incredible. Jack looked down at the beautiful young man between his legs and shuddered with pleasure at the sight. If there was a heaven, it certainly wasn't better than this right here.

Will hoped he was doing it correctly. He was going on instinct, on what he'd felt Jack do last night, and on the noises that Jack was making right now. It was saltier than he'd expected. Not quite a mouthful of seawater but still. He could feel the pirate's pre leak out onto his tongue as he worked. It wasn't at all unpleasant. Will watched as Jack's legs tensed slightly, toes starting to curl. He moved slowly, taking his time to adjust to the thick, warm object pushing towards his throat. 

Jack was losing control rather quickly. His grip on Will's hair tightened. Without warning he pulled Will in roughly, making him choke slightly as his cock invaded the region beyond Will's gag reflux. 

Will hung on, swallowing and fighting the urge to gag, his eyes watering. He gripped Jack's thighs, fingers digging into the other man's skin. Then he felt it, the warm release of cum. He wasn't entirely ready as his mouth filled with the spill of Jack's orgasm. He pulled back and coughed, wiping the wet away from his eyes and mouth.

Jack's hands were on Will's face again. His breath was still coming a bit heavier as he pulled him close and gently wiped the last of the water from Will's eyes. "I'm sorry, love. Didn't mean to make that so unpleasant." 

Will chuckled a little. "You could've warned me that you were going to shove it down my throat."

"Ah, so I've ruined cock for you forever now, have I?"

"Just a little." Will grinned.

Jack smiled and ran his fingers through Will's hair. "You never fail to surprise me, William." He ran a thumb over Will's lower lip, considering his words carefully. "So, do you want to leave?"

Will stood up, tugging his shirt off and starting on the buttons of his pants. "Mm, no... I think I'll stay."

-End Chapter 2-


End file.
